


letters

by protect_rosie



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which kevin and shelby write letters to each other while they're on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. letter one

**Author's Note:**

> okay so in this instance, shelby and kevin decide to rekindle their dwindling relationship by writing each other letters while they're on the road instead of sending text messages/calling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kevin writes the first letter. hint: the first one after shelby asked him to.

_dear shelby,_

_i am so glad that you are comfortable playing in atlanta. it saddens me that i no longer get to see you everyday, but knowing that you are doing well down there makes me very happy. you know that your happiness is what keeps me going when you are away._

_each morning, when i wake up, i look forward to the day when i get to see you again. i know that even though we will only get to see each other a couple of times a year, i want you to know that seeing you those limited times, is enough for me. i look forward to touching you with my own two hands. i want to run my fingers through your hair as i look into your eyes._

_i know that being away from you for so long will only make my love for you grow stronger and i can only hope that it does the same for you._

_even though you say you’re happy down in atlanta, i know that you’re still very upset about the fact that it was you who was traded and not someone else on the team. trust me, if i could go back in time, i would have volunteered to be traded. i know how much you liked it here in missouri. if you still miss it the same when the season is over, we can come back and visit it in the winter. i know how much you loved the winters here._

_anyway, it’s late now and we have a game tomorrow. it’s going to be a while before i get to write you again because we are going to california to play the giants and dodgers so we’re going to be on the road for a long time. let me know how you’re doing. hope to hear from you soon._

_love, kevin._


	2. letter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which shelby replies to kevin's first letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the letters will be getting longer, these are just like "introductory" letters, if you will.

_dear kevin,_

_there are so many things that i wish to tell you, but the first is that i am so glad you accepted to do this with me. i know it may seem like i'm only doing this because i felt that our relationship was going nowhere, but i assure you that is not the reason why. the reason why i decided that this was going to be our mode of communication until the season is over is because i want to show you how much love and appreciation i have for you. i promise you that when i get the chance, i will send you pictures of myself (you know, like they did in the old days) since you'll only get to see me on tv or whatever. and i don't know, if you get lucky, i'll send you a sexy picture (this is where i would put a winking face but this isn't a phone so)._

_it makes me happy to know that you're okay with me being down here, i know that isn't the easiest thing to do. i try my best to be happy down here, even though i miss you every single day that i don't see you. and you know what's funny? is the fact that i do the same thing every morning. i look at the date on my phone and think to myself: man, only this many days until i get to be with kevin again. i'm pretty sure kimbrel is ready to tear my head out because that is the first thing i say to him every day. i've told everyone about you by now and they're all so supportive, it's really great (not as much as it was back there because i still don't know them as well as i knew the guys back there but still)._

_if it's possible, i think, since leaving there, i feel like i love you more than i did. when someone so much as mentions your name, i get this overwhelming urge to place my hand on my chest because my heart starts beating faster and i think to myself: man, yes, that's him. that's the man of my life, i love him so much._

_i'm still hurt at the fact that i was traded when i was always saying how much i loved playing for the team, but i guess it's just business, right? i'll take you up on your offer of coming back when the season is over, maybe around november? before thanksgiving because this year we have to spend it with your parents, we'll spend christmas with mine, and new years with the guys._

_i don't know when you'll be getting this, but thank you so much for writing me. good luck and be safe out there on the road. i know you'll do great._

_with much love,_

_shelby._


	3. letter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kevin writes a short reply to shelby's exciting letter.

_shelby,_

_i’m so glad that you got to read my letter. i want you to know that the only reason that i accepted to do this was because you asked it. and you know how much i love you. i think that this will be a nice change of pace for our relationship. after all, the saying says that distance makes the heart grow fonder, right? how did i ever get so lucky to have someone like you in my life? i will be waiting for that picture._

_i am not going to lie, when i first heard about the trade, i broke down. i didn’t want to believe that i wasn’t going to get to see you every day, it’s hard enough not living with you during the offseason. that was my mindset until last week, when i heard that you got bumped up to number two and the experts practically called you an ace. i guess, what i’m trying to say is that this all seems to be worth it. also it makes me really happy to know that you’re getting along so well with the guys. i feel sorry for kimbrel, though, because i know how much you talk._

_there are only a few weeks left until we play y’all. can’t wait!_

_kevin._


	4. letter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which shelby proposes that they move in together.

_kevin,_

_i write this as you’re packing your bags. i want you to know that i am so fucking proud of you. it was really nice seeing you these last days, so nice to get to sleep with you again. i really missed having your arms around me as we slept. i missed hearing you call my name in your sleep. there’s a certain sense of safety that i get when i’m in your arms that makes me never want to let go._

_i will miss you so much during the time we are away because as you can see our two teams won’t meet again until next year. but none of that matters because hopefully i’ll get to go see you pitch in the postseason again, with the way this team is going i think we’ll be off contention by early september._

_who knows maybe after you guys have won the world series, we can stay in st. louis and stay there until it snows or something. we can go walking around town and, in general, be with each other, you know, before you go back to new york and i go back to texas._

_i don’t know how much longer i’m going to be able to live without you. i know that we’ve only been dating for about a year, but i’d very much like it if you moved in with me or the other way around. i want to wake up next to you every day. i want to make you breakfast and eat it with you. i want to kiss your lips at night and know that you’ll still be there in the morning. i just want to be with you as much as i possibly can._

_i love you so much,_

_shelb._


	5. letter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kevin asks shelby something important.

_shelby,_

_it makes me really excited to know that you’re ready to move in with me, you don’t know how long i’ve been waiting for you to be ready. i feel that now, my life is truly complete. knowing that you’re going to be living with me during the offseason is what’s going to keep me motivated during the season. oh gosh, you don’t know how happy this makes me._

_as soon as the season is over, we’re going to take a short vacation and then you’re going to help me pack. i want to move in with you. i think moving to texas will be good for the both of us. i think it’s going to be good for me because florida’s climate makes my hair a bit unruly sometimes._

_seeing you make so much progress in atlanta makes me so proud of you, i didn’t think it was possible (because i was already so proud)._

_to let you know in advance that we’re going to be going to new york to play the mets in a few weeks and lindsay has contacted me, saying she wants to hang out. i know how you feel about her so i won’t have lunch with her unless you’re okay with it. your opinion is so important to me and i don’t want to hurt you. let me know if it’s okay so i can get back to her in time._

_love,_

_kevin._


End file.
